


War Hammer

by TheTruthHertz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst Fusion, Battle, F/F, Game night for Sardonyx, Gem Fusions, Gem Shattering, Just a fight scene, Not everyone agreed with Rose, OHOHOHOHOHO!, One Shot, Rebellion, Rose Quartz fusion, Sardonyx's laugh terrified Homeworld gems, Taunts, surprise attack, terrifying renegade pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: What was Sardonyx like back in the Rebellion?  The combination of The Terrifying Renegade Pearl and the battle hardened fusion of love, Garnet, could only be equally terrifying and powerful, but with a showy twist.OHOHOHOHOHO!!!





	War Hammer

^^^^^^

 

            Reds and oranges stained the evening sky while the sounds of combat filled the cloudless atmosphere.  The clash of metal against gem sent a sickening crack through the ears of the gems fighting nearby.  An injured form dissipated, the cracked gem fell to the ground only to be shattered by the sharp point of an axe.  A triumphant exclamation erupted from the Homeworld gem before she turned and sought out her next target.

            Gauntlets struck out, sending the charging Homeworld amethyst dozens of yards away.  White teeth gritted in anger as the possibilities flashing by were increasingly disturbing and hopeless.  Garnet quickly turned around in time to catch the axe that was headed for the back of her head.  An armored hand effortlessly deflected the swing, while the other shot up into the rose quartz’s stomach.  Cold steel slashed through the form of the stunned gem, instantly poofing them.  The pink smoke quickly dispersed to reveal Pearl.  Her fierce gaze momentarily softened when she saw that Garnet was doing alright.  The magenta gem turned around to face the next enemy, feeling Pearl’s back against hers for a moment before they engaged the next set of quartz soldiers dashing towards them.  Pained familiar cries rang through the chaos.

            “That was Biggs!” Garnet called out.

            “I know,” was Pearl’s strained, even reply.

            A twang followed by the sound of Pearl summoning her spear informed Garnet that the infamous Terrifying Renegade Pearl had lost the last of her weapons too.  Gauntlets smashed yet another amethyst’s face.  Her own dual blades had been long gone after she had been jumped by three jaspers at once.

            “Have you seen any of the others?  We need to regroup!”

            “No-” a grunt interrupted whatever the pale gem was going to say.

            Garnet reached backwards and grabbed the back of Pearl’s tunic and tossed her up into the sky, while she spun around, slid forward, and kicked the feet out from under the jasper.  The bulky warrior grunted at the unexpected change of opponents and the resulting tumble to the ground.  Before the fusion could jump on top of and hopefully finish the jasper, the familiar twisted spear sunk through the jasper’s midsection as Pearl had returned from her momentary flight into the air.  With graceful accuracy, the Renegade Pearl spun away from the orange cloud of smoke and countered several attacks coming their way.

            “I had only seen a couple still standing while heading over to you!” the pale gem finished her sentence as Garnet grabbed a rose quartz that had gotten too close for comfort and hurled her into a couple of other oncoming Homeworld soldiers.

            Only dismal futures flashed by in the magenta gem’s future vision.  They were the only two left, she knew it.  Originally their small platoon was supposed to attack the nearby Homeworld fort along with Rose’s company.  It would have been a well-timed attack that hit the fort from the front with Rose’s larger force, and then theirs would hit the unprotected back.  It was going to be a victory, but the unexpected large company of quartz soldiers meeting them a few miles south of the fort’s location had quickly turned the tides against them.  One by one the platoon of Crystal Gems was whittled down to the two remaining leaders, with no hope of getting word to Rose’s squad and letting them know of the failed plans and their dire circumstance.

            _Another section of the prime kindergarten must have emerged._

“We need Sardonyx!” Garnet called to Pearl.

            “What?” Pearl’s astonishment was soft, yet heard loudly through the commotion.

            “Fuse with me Pearl,” Garnet smirked over her shoulder.  “They won’t stand a chance against her.”

            “No, they won’t,” came the excited reply thick with anticipation.

            “I’ll clear the area, brace yourself.”

            The charge built inside of her body until it had reached her breaking point.  Garnet slammed her gauntlets against the grass covered ground, sending a ring of electricity leaping at the dozens of gems surrounding them.  With those closest to them momentarily stunned, covered tri-colored eyes caught the sultry glance Pearl shot her over the pale gem’s narrow shoulder as her arms and hips danced to the hum in her gems.  The two Crystal Gems spun towards each other, the pale gem shimmering up in front of her.  Instead of throwing Pearl high into the air like they usually did, Garnet grabbed Pearl under her armpits, lifted her up and spun her around once, wide grins forming on both of their faces.  Bodies turned to white light and they melded together when Garnet pulled Pearl in close.

            “They’re fusing!  Form three to combat whatever they turn into!” a leading Amethyst shouted as the blast of sheer power exploded from where the single light form was rapidly growing.

            Two stacks of seven amethysts and one stack of seven rose quartzes jumped on top of each other.  With loud war cries their light forms molded together and emerged as three giant quartz soldiers.  The remaining mass of gems retreated to let the four giants battle it out.  Pale orange curtains formed from the wave of energy and were parted with an elegant wave as the four-armed fusion stood to their full height.

            “A new player has entered the stage!” the cheerful voice rang out across the battlefield.

            White dragonflies danced in the red sky as the curtains disappeared.  The three quartz fusions roared and charged at the new enemy.

            “I, the looovely Sardonyx, will be fighting for the Crystal Gems in this action-packed game night!”

            The unfused quartz soldiers stood there for a moment, their mouths gaping open in awe.  Dark blue boots ran up long legs until they stopped at the knee where the pink thick thighs and wide hips began.  Booted feet were positioned perfectly like a ballerina.  Two arms with white gloves protruded out of the narrow, pastel pink waist and spun around a full 360 degrees.  A sky-blue bodice with fluffy shoulder pads and the pink cummerbund covered most of the gem’s golden dark brown skin tone.  The second set of arms flowed out of the shoulder pads, two gemmed hands were barely covered with the white gloves.  A round but triangular face with an oval gem in the middle of their forehead was framed with equally triangle shaped black and pink spattered hair.  Four eyes shielded with a rectangular, translucent, light blue visor were slightly squinted with excitement.  To top it off, a wide toothy grin was formed beneath the pointy nose.

            “Are there any players from Homeworld willing to step up and face off against me?!” came the accented, enthusiastic question.

            “RRAAGHHHH!” one fused amethyst rushed at Sardonyx from the right.

            “Oh my!  Looks like we have one Homeworld participant!” Sardonyx commented as she gracefully jumped to the side, avoiding the obvious punch with ease.

            The rose quartz fusion charged from the left, swinging the summoned mace.

            “And a second already!”

            Their attack was also dodged along with the second fused amethyst’s.

            “Three participants, do I hear a fourth?” Sardonyx put one gemmed hand up to her hidden ear.  “No?  Well then let’s get started!  Welcome to the evening game show hosted by yours truly Sardonyx!  Tonight we will be playing a series of games.”

            “Quit your yapping and fight!” the rose quartz fusion yelled.

            “If you insist,” Sardonyx grinned.

            The two fused amethysts summoned their weapons, a whip and a spear.  The three quartz fusions slowly closed in on the shorter and slimmer mixed fusion from different directions.

            “Since it’s only fair, to show mine after you showed yours,” the pastel fusion danced around the attacks flung at her.

            One spear was summoned and then smashed between two huge gauntlets.  To the gems’ increased awe, the resulting fusion of weapons grew to a hammer the size of the very gem wielding it.

            “Our first game of the night is How Low Can You Go?!” Sardonyx announced.

            The Homeworld fusions just charged once again.  Soft clicks could be heard as the lower set of arms tightly gripped the war hammer and wound up.  With a deadly woosh, the hammer swung through the air, catching the closest amethyst fusion on the side of their head.  Seven defused amethysts went flying into the air.  The second amethyst ducked the war hammer just in time for it to whizz over their head, leaving the rose quartz fusion to get hit right in the stomach.  The pink fusion stumbled backwards from the impact, but remained in one piece.  Sardonyx crouched down and spun her strong arms around faster, smashing the fused amethyst’s feet right out from underneath them.  A huge mace came at the colorful fusion from the side, Sardonyx bent backwards slightly to avoid the fused rose quartz attack.

            “Hold this please,” she grinned down at the amethyst that was picking themselves off the ground as she tossed her hammer to them.

            With an “oof” the amethyst fusion was knocked back down with the weight of the giant hammer.  The mace was swung again, this time Sardonyx bending backwards even more to avoid it.  As she came up a long spear was summoned and shoved straight through the rose quartz fusion’s chest.  A small gasp was let out by the pink gem before seven rose quartz soldiers fell towards the ground amidst the puff of smoke.  Sardonyx turned back around just to fall back, her entire body landing gracefully on the grassy ground as her own war hammer passed right over her.  She performed a backwards summersault, stood up and simply grinned at the fused amethyst charging at her with her hammer.  With a vengeful cry the hammer was brought down towards the pastel fusion’s head.  Right before impact the weapon dissipated into a swarm of white dragonflies.  The amethyst stood there wide-eyed with hands still positioned to hold the now non-existent war hammer.  In a flash Sardonyx summoned another hammer and crashed it into the fusion’s side, sending them toppling to the ground.

            “Looks like we have a winner!”

            Arms raised the war hammer high, twisting and clicking, ready to smash it down on the fallen fusion.

            “AAAAHHHHH!”

            One foolishly brave jasper ran from the back and jumped at the pastel fusion from behind, hoping to halt her from flattening the remaining fused quartz soldier.  A gemmed hand caught the jasper midair, and effortlessly squeezed their torso until they were nothing more than a cloud of orange smoke.  The hammer impacted the amethyst fusion right in the stomach, dissipating the fusion and luckily only poofing the middle gem instead of shattering it with the lethal force that had been applied.

            “I’d say that one left you quite breathless, OHOHOHOHOHO!” rich haughty laugher rang out as Sardonyx held the back of her hand up by her mouth.

            Furious, the quartz soldiers organized their ranks and charged from all directions, planning to overwhelm the single fusion with their sheer numbers.

            “And now for the next game on our schedule: Gem Kabob!  How many can be caught with just one spear?”

            All four of Sardonyx’s arms waved up to her forehead gem and pulled out an elongated spear each.  One spear was hurtled into the crowd flying through one rose quartz before impaling a jasper.  Clouds of smoke and two gems were the only things left of them.

            “A double!  Not bad for a first throw!”

            The second spear only hit and poofed one gem.  Sardonyx frowned and leaped high into the air, narrowly avoiding the barrage of fifty gems closing in on her.  Weapons rained down from above as both the lower and upper sets of the arms spun around throwing spear after spear into the mass of soldiers.  One amethyst gasped as a spear shot straight through her gem located on her cheek.  Shards crumbled to the ground, enraging all of the quartz soldiers who saw it.  Matted grass covered ground heaved as Sardonyx landed, knocking most of the remaining gems off their feet.  A final twisted spear was pulled out and thrown.  The curved flight path of the weapon caught three quartz soldiers before stopping, shattering a jasper with a navel gem and poofing the other two.

            “OHOHOHOHOHO!” came the triumphant laughter.

            “HEY!  YOU CRYSTAL GEM ABOMINATION!” one rose quartz called out.

            Sardonyx turned to look at the gem, eyes narrowing with dislike of the insult.

            “YOU LIKE SHARDS?!  WELL HERE’S SOME MORE OF YOUR OWN!!” from her tunic, the rose quartz pulled out a poofed Crystal Gem and crushed it with her hand.

            The pastel fusion’s smile faltered for a moment as she watched the pieces of her friend fall to the ground.  A moment later, the wide smile was back but was accompanied by a dangerous glint in her four eyes.

            “Onto our next game!” she announced.  “Whack-A-Quartz!” she finished with a malicious smile.

            In an instant, the war hammer was summoned and had crushed the rose quartz that had dared to shatter one of Sardonyx’s own as a taunt.  With no hesitation, the hammer was swung over her head and smashed down on the next gem, delivering the same fatal result.  A wide low sweep poofed five, their gems sent rolling and cracking across the war-torn ground.  Full of panic at the seemingly invulnerable fusion, another amethyst fusion was rapidly formed.  Sardonyx leaped elegantly over the new opponent and swung her hammer to hit them right in the side.  Before the amethyst fusion could recover, the blunt weapon came down on their head, defusing them and poofing one.  The platoon leaders rallied their remaining ranks against the pastel terror and charged fearlessly forward.  War cries were silenced one by one as the hammer thundered against the ground leaving puffs of smoke and sometimes glittering shards in its wake.

            “OHOHOHOHOHO!”  Sardonyx laughed as she swung her weapon like a golf club, sending an amethyst hurtling miles away.

            A hand was raised up to shield the squinted eyes as the pastel fusion paused to watch how far away the soldier would land.  Without looking a hand pulled out a spear and threw it into one of the remaining rose quartzes.  A sudden boot stomp poofed yet another.

            “YOU FILTHY WAR MACHINE!” came the anguished cry of one of the three remaining quartz soldiers.

            Sardonyx turned to face the amethyst, her haughty gaze peering down at the crying deep purple gem.  The other two last soldiers quickly rushed to the side of the one that spoke up, weapons ready, stances lowered.  Sardonyx crouched down to look at them.

            “Says the gem that was made for fighting,” she countered.

            The three remaining gems didn’t try to reply, they just sprinted towards the Crystal Gem fusion.  Like lightning, two gauntlet covered fists smashed down on the soldiers on either side of the deep purple amethyst.  The amethyst skidded to a halt and gulped as she realized that she was the only one left.  Gauntlets disappeared and gemmed hands grabbed the amethyst’s arms, holding her up for inspection.

            “It seems the game has come to an end,” came the frighteningly even, yet cheerful accented voice.

            Arms and chest muscles flexed for a fraction of a second and the amethyst was squashed into a cloud of purple. 

            “And I am the victor,” she finished.

            Sardonyx looked at the purple gem resting in the palm of her hand for a long moment.  With a flick of her wrist the gem was bubbled and sent away.  Shielded eyes swept over the battle field.  She was all that remained.

            “No encore?!  No standing ovation?!  Well, one’s performances aren’t always appreciated,” Sardonyx shrugged.

            With a wave, white dragonflies danced into the air.  For a moment Sardonyx watched them disappear before crouching down to bubble any remaining gems and shards.  As she was about her task, the rapid approach of footfalls caught her attention.  The pastel fusion stood to her full height and looked over one fluffy shoulder pad to see Rose Quartz and her company running towards them.  As the company neared, they slowed down and stared up at her.

            “Everyone pair up and gather all gems and…” Rose Quartz’s voice trailed off for a moment as she nearly stepped on a pile of jasper shards.  “shards.  All shards are to be bubbled, bring all cracked and whole gems to me.”

            The Crystal Gems quickly nodded and spread out.  Rose took a tentative step towards Sardonyx.

            “Sardonyx,” Rose began.

            The mentioned fusion turned around, bubbled the shards in her hands, and sent them off.

            “Rose Quartz!  You just missed the performance of a lifetime!” she grinned as she scooped up the inspiring leader of the Crystal Gems and kissed her on the cheek with her big round lips.

            “I bet,” Rose giggled.  “You must have been fantastic.”

            “Accurate, and surgical if I may add.”

            The smile on Rose’s face faltered.  “Perhaps a little too accurate.”

            Sardonyx looked away.  “I did to them what they had done to us.  Garnet and Pearl were the only ones left with nothing but shards for their futures.”

            “I understand, however, this is not how I want you to fight,” Rose pressed her hand against Sardonyx’s cheek.  “You are so strong and powerful, but I know you can be careful too.”

            The pastel fusion said nothing.  She set Rose back down on the ground.

            “I await my next grand performance, but until then you have Pearl and Garnet to entertain you!” Sardonyx finished with a smile.

            A poof of smoke revealed the two mentioned gems holding onto each other tightly.  Once they realized they were safe, they relaxed their hold and stepped back, goofy elated grins on both of their faces.  Garnet bumped her forehead against Pearl’s and they hugged each other for a moment.

            “Rose!” Pearl exclaimed as she rushed over to the leader of the Crystal Gems and leapt into her waiting arms.  “You should have seen us!  We were amazing!”

            “I bet you were!” Rose giggled before she pressed a kiss to Pearl’s cheek.

            The leader looked up at Garnet who had just crouched down to resume gathering gems.

            “Garnet,” she began as she walked over, setting Pearl down in the process.

            “We did not lose control of Sardonyx, those days are behind us,” the magenta gem answered the coming question.

            “I know both you and Pearl don’t try to shatter, but this many…” Rose gestured to the glittering, war-torn ground.

            “Would you rather see red and blue shards on the ground along with white?!” Garnet fired back.  “A good portion of the shards are ours.  Homeworld never stops with just dissipating the physical form of a Crystal Gem.”

            “Sardonyx could have-”

            “Sardonyx didn’t care to!” the magenta gem shouted.  “Right Pearl?”

            The pale gem looked to the side, hesitating to admit what both gems had felt while being fused.  “Yes, Sardonyx wasn’t extremely careful, and she was taunted.  I’m sorry Rose, we should have been more careful.”

            Garnet gritted her teeth and huffed.

            “Sardonyx will be reserved as a last resort for now,” Rose decided.  “Or at least until I have confidence that she won’t sink to the same level as Homeworld.”  The pink gem looked straight at Garnet again.  “I’m surprised, Garnet, usually you are not the one I have to tell to take care in your strikes.”

            Gemmed hands clenched into fists.  “Who cares?  There are hundreds of them for every ten of us!” came Ruby’s voice.

            “There is no point in preserving them in bubbles, there will be no prisoner exchanges, and very few will join us,” Sapphire’s added.

            “So we should just preserve the shards in bubbles?” Rose countered.

            Garnet fell silent, head bowed.

            “How long has it been since you’ve unfused?”

            “Since the last time I lost the strength to maintain my form.  Two orbits at least.”

            “I mean when is the last time you willingly unfused?”

            “One hundred orbits.  This coming orbit will mark my five hundredth orbit of existence.  Five hundred orbits of constantly fighting and watching almost everyone I know die.  Five hundred orbits of seeing myself and everyone around me dying over and over again.”

            Rose mouthed a tiny “oh”.

            “We can’t just keep dissipating gems and storing them in bubbles, what happens if the base is raided and all of them are let out?  All of our victories would be for naught.”

“Garnet is right,” Pearl spoke up, “We are playing a dangerous game by keeping them all in bubbles, if it was discovered…”

            “It won’t be,” Rose firmly stated.  “I will make sure they are stored and kept guarded day and night.  As for you two, and Sardonyx,” Rose’s voice softened.  “Take some time for yourselves and enjoy the beautiful Earth.  It’s what we are fighting for to begin with.  I will call on you two when I need you.”

            Garnet and Pearl nodded.  The magenta gem turned and walked away to pick up more gems.

            “What happened with the fort?” Pearl inquired as Rose looped her arm with hers.

            “When your platoon didn’t show up, Bismuth and I fused along with Snowflake and Crazy Lace.  The two of us were able to make up for the lack of support.  It wasn’t as easy of a battle as we had been planning.  The fort has been taken over and left for Snowflake and her platoon to command.”

            “Excellent news!  Today was a victory, despite our loss.”

            “It was,” Rose agreed with some hesitation.

 

            Garnet bubbled yet another gem and sent it off.

            “You dropped these,” a familiar voice called out.

            The magenta gem turned to see Bismuth holding her dual swords with a grin on her face.

            “Though, this one is a little bent out of shape,” the rainbow haired gem added as she inspected the blade.  “I’ll take it back to the forge and fix it up for you.  In the meantime, you could take a relaxing swim in the lava.”

            Garnet smiled as she stood up and embraced her friend.  “How can I refuse an offer like that?”

            Bismuth held her back tightly.  “I understand how you feel.  It’s hard seeing so many of us crushed like we are worthless.”

            The magenta gem didn’t say anything, she just held onto her friend tighter.

 

^^^^^^

 

            The one survivor of what came to be called by Homeworld the Quartz Shattering, had only lived because Sardonyx had sent her flying through the air and she had miraculously landed on her back, curled into a ball, protecting the gem located on her chest.  Her story along with the other stories from the few survivors of past battles with the Crystal Gem fusion were a desperate warning.  It didn’t take long for just the sound of the distinct laugh to make even the toughest of Homeworld’s soldiers quake in their boots.

 

            “OHOHOHOHOHO!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short Rebellion era story about Sardonyx! I certainly had fun writing this. A huge thanks goes to Unrequited who Beta read this one-shot and gave me valuable feedback.
> 
> This was inspired by a tumblr post of the Homeworld gems being terrified of Sardonyx's laugh (if I find it I'll update with the link), so I decided to write why.
> 
> A big Thank to Aldecaalfi for finding the posts I was talking about!  
> http://annadesu.tumblr.com/post/148897972484/i-still-cant-get-over-the-fact
> 
> http://annadesu.tumblr.com/post/148907700499/sardonyx-during-the-war


End file.
